Goodbye
Star's bedroom was illuminated by the blue light of the portal. The Kingdom of Mewni could clearly be seen off in the distance waiting for it's new queen to come home. It was very early in the morning so it was probably just the two of them awake out of the whole town, the two with their tears welling up at the base of their eyes, the two who hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Star's dad had walked back through the portal, leaving the two alone. "He" she paused to intake breath "he gave me five minutes so if you want to say something?" Star asked. Her tone of voice was weak. She didn't want to have this talk with Marco, but he'd walked in after hearing her crying to find her with her dad. He'd seen the open portal and it didn't take an idiot to realise what was going on. She had to go home now; and could never come back. Marco didn't say anything. He just stared at the corner of the room, refusing to look at her, rubbing his arm with his hand. He always anticipated the day that this would come, the day he'd lose her forever, but it was far too soon. It'd only been a little less than a year and there was so much he hadn't told, done and shown her. In addition, he didn't just feel sad, he felt betrayed. She, the girl he loved, was just going to walk away from everything they had together without even saying goodbye. "Marco?" She asked. She didn't have a lot of time left so she needed to wrap things up pretty quickly. Her coronation was just around the corner, literally. "Don't go." He muttered quietly. "I don't want to, but I have to. I've gotta go home, Marco." She replied. She'd expected him to say something like that, but her ears weren't fond of it. She didn't want him to beg for her stay as they'd end up intensely crying into each others shoulders which would take a lot longer than 5 minutes. "But this is your home!" He said fiercely, finally looking at her. Seeing how miserable her face was made him feel even worse than he already was. He felt sorry for her, but still angry as well. "I know." She agreed. Arguing with him, in any shape or form, was absolutely pointless. "But we both knew this was gonna happen eventually, right?" She then asked. Her experience here had matured her a lot so she wouldn't act like that sweet innocent silly girl anymore; but this hurt. It hurt so much and no amount of maturity would act as a strong enough armor. Marco felt the same. Marco said nothing again. He just gloomed at her. "If you're just gonna stand there then I'm gonna go." She said as strongly and as confidently as she could. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible, but if he was going to do nothing and act as an emotionless inanimate object then there was no point. He still said nothing else. He just suddenly looked down at his feet. Star turned around and made her way home. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?" He quickly asked. He had to get everything out now and make sure to leave no stone unturned. He wouldn't get another chance. Star froze and blushed. She was beyond glad that he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I do." She said, looking behind her. He was still looking at the floor. "The way you said I was 'your girlfriend' and that 'you were going to protect me' when the jock started harassing me...I'm not stupid." Marco let out a heavy sigh, he didn't think she'd heard that, and looked up at her for the very last time. He wanted to capture every last detail of her perfect face before it was taken from him. "Can I at least get a hug?" He asked, smiling and outstretching his arms. Star smiled back and bolted to him. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly, knowing it was the last time they'd ever see and feel each other. Marco didn't hesitate in returning the embrace in the same way she hugged him...Then the sweet moment was ruined when she started crying into his hoodie. Marco ended up doing the same thing, but being careful to not leave a massive splotch on her fancy royal dress. He despised the sound she made when she was cried, but she'd never heard him cry. It only made it so much worse for the two. "I'm sorry." She whined. "If there was any other way." "It's okay." He whined back, slowly stroking her blonde hair. "It's okay. I'll be fine and you'll be fine." Star gently pushed away from him so she could see his face, but still had her arms wrapped around him. "Are you sure?" She concerningly asked him. He slowly nodded. "You'll feed the puppies, right?" He slowly nodded again. "And you'll stay safe, no fights and bullies at school." "God, you sound like my mum." He joked. The two smiled at each other again. She hugged him again, but even tighter. This would really be the very, ever last time. "I...I don't want to go!" She cried. She was going to miss him, and especially his sense of humour. He seemed to brighten up any situation, but this one forever stayed black shrouded in dark. "I know you don't. I would want nothing more than for you to stay here with me, but you can't." He cried back. It seemed like their roles had become inverted. "If...if there's one last thing you want to do then do it." She said commandingly through her wet face. That was all Marco needed. He put her head in his hands, squinted his eyes shut and kissed her. The two blushed wildly. Star's eyes went wider than they'd ever been, but they quickly fluttered shut as she returned his act of affection. When Star had only seconds left, Marco released himself and leant her forehead against hers, still cupping it. She grabbed his wrists as the two stared at each other. "Goodbye, Marco." She whined. Her time was up now and she had to go. She couldn't dwell on this any longer no matter how much she wanted too. She'd do anything for a few more seconds with him, but her new duties as a queen came first. "Goodbye, Star." He croaked as her heart cracked in two pieces. Anger was gone. Depression was all that was left. Star dreadingly slowly released her grip around him. It was visibly obvious that she hated every motion she took to get away from him. "Just go." He whispered to her. He didn't want to see her act like this. Star looked at him and nodded. She backed up until she walked through the portal and onto the grass of Mewni where a chariot was waiting for her. She casually waved at him as he did with her. Then the portal closed. The two cleaned their eyes free of tears. "I'm sorry, poppet." Said her dad apologetically when he saw her. "Don't talk to me!" She hissed back at him. She did not want his pathetic sympathy. He had no idea what she was going through right now, having to give up the one she loved, so he could just shut it! She completely ignored him and just walked into the chariot. Her dad made his way to join her. "No!" She shouted, putting a hand up. "You can walk." She added, pointing at him. She swished her wand about, causing the door to be slammed shut in front of his face as the chariot then galloped off towards the castle where her coronation awaited her. She was glad no one could see her as she started crying again. Marco, on the other side, just buckled down to his knees and cried uncontrollably again into his hands. She was gone...and would never come back. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Romance